Beyond the Boundaries of love
by Annaj9u
Summary: Cassie was given Adam by Diana after the huge controversy of the silver cord connection. What becomes of their fate and destiny. Do they embrace it or do they deny it? Tune in and read!Review afterwards  P


They had. And they would in the future. With her inner vision, Cassie saw that the Circle was part of something bigger, like a spiral that went on and on forever, encompassing everything, touching the stars.

"I love you," Adam whispered.

From the center of the Circle, Cassie smiled.

_**I don't know what to name this because I wanted an extra ending.**_

Cassie smiled. The Circle was complete. This generation's Circle was complete and forever it will go on throughout other generations. Cassie felt amazed and grateful, not for what had happened during the past few weeks but for this family. They were linked and everyone was one in this together.

She looked at Adam and snapped back into reality. Had Diana given her Adam? Had she said it was true? The silver cord? It meant something more to each and everyone here and it impacted everyone's lives.

It was late and occupying Diana's backyard wasn't friendly.

"So I guess a lot has happened this week and recently as in just 15 minutes ago….." her voice trailed on with everyone looking at her sudden gesture of words.

Diana looked up and smiled and added, "Yes a lot has happened and I think we should all get a good night rest so our decision tomorrow about the town knowing about our ancestry and our talents is appropriate and proper."

"Haha our talents?" Chris bummed in.

"We rule this town" Doug added.

Nick aroused and started walking toward the door and Cassie saw. She let her hand fall down to Adam's and said whispering, "I need to talk with him."

Adam twisted his mouth in the dorkish way she'd loved. Cassie smiled and he said, "Okay but meet me outside your house after. I still have that promise I made…"

Cassie glanced up and eyed him curiously. He smirked then smiled fervently and whispered in her ear, "Remember? Later…."

Cassie pulled back letting go and walking toward Nick, thinking about later. Her and Hernie. Could she handle Hernie? Well I guess she'd find out now that they were meant to be together. The silver cord and that connection.

Nick was walking rather fast. Cassie found it hard to keep up with him.

"Nick! Wait! I need to speak with you!" Cassie yelled as she was walk-running.

Nick stopped and slowly turned around suddenly giving a look that was like the whole meeting was a dream and she was his. He glanced at her and shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Nick. I just needed to say that again. I know you were great to me and I really do hope you can find someone who loves you." Cassie spilled and shook her head down.

Nick raised it and said, "It's okay Cassie. Gosh how many times are you going to apologize to everyone. I forgive you. We forgive you. The Circle forgives you. Faye had her trick games but it's Faye's nature. Forget the past and live the future. Okay?"

Cassie, too dumbstruck and dumbfounded to say anything, simply nodded at Nick's speech. He looked into her eyes, one last time and Cassie found them searching. Searching for any part of her that felt anything for him. He then sighed and turned around, heading home.

Cassie pondered a bit about her conversation with Nick. She then shook her head and headed home.

!#$%^&*U()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$R%T^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!

Cassie made her way up her porch steps thinking. Every event that has happened around here had made her different. It made her strong and confident. She wasn't the shy girl who would never talk to a boy again. This town made her her. It made her her own being. She realized she'd had so much to thank Diana and Nick and the whole circle for. Even Faye she had to thank. Faye brought out the confident and strength in her by her challenges and cruel means of treating her. Though it had backfired a bit on her she'd thank Faye for that because it helped her face the thrills yet scary events that came after. Black John. Master Tools. Her father. And her whole ancestral background as well as her inner person. Faye was mean and cruel but she'd taught her so much.

Cassie stopped abruptly and realized she'd entered her house already but there was no sign of Adam. Hadn't he said he'd meet me outside my house? Then she thought oh god I sound like Chris and Doug now. She shook aside the thought and went back outside. On the bench she found a note. A simple yet beautiful note. It said,

"_**Go up to your room. A surprise awaits. "Later" meant way more."**_

_**-Adam**_

Cassie held the note close to her and then bounded for her room. Opening her door, she found Adam perched on the willow tree outside her window. He sat there looking great as ever. His red hair rustling a bit and his eyes as silver as the stars above glistened with compassion.

Cassie peeked out of the window and called to him.

" So what did "later" imply soulmate?" Cassie called.

"Soulmate? Really? You are not gonna call me that? Right?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know…... Are you my soulmate? Do you believe it?" Cassie answered back.

Adam shifted his position on the tree and edged closer to her window.

" Hmm well after all those secret glances and so on. And we did technically break our oath…" Adam started.

"The oath…." Cassie started, " the oath that swore us to be apart."

"Yet here we are, blessed by the one we vowed to protect." Adam added edging closer.

"Mhmm… so soulmate… what did "Later" imply that did supposedly sent shivers up my spine." Cassie stated and stuttering at the end due to her nervousness.

"So it made you feel good?" Adam slurred in his darkish voice that was scary yet amusing and made her feel tingly. He seemed to sense that since she did move her hand to her neck.

She instantly moved her hand and said abruptly, breaking the tense situation, " Well I am tired from the week's events so I guess I'm gonna rest."

She turned and instantly she heard a thud on the side porch and a hand grabbed mine. She smiled and turned around only to see him standing on the floor.

Adam.

He held her hand, pulling her out into the porch and intertwining their fingers, he moved closer and stared into her eyes. Cassie saw those huge silver pupils glistening with love and compassion. With one hand intertwining with her fingers and the other slipped around her waist, he pulled her in. She was so close to his body and her pulse soared. She gasped as his hand went around her waist. It was the first time she'd ever felt someone do that to her. Cassie's head lifted up and look at him, endorsing his features that shone in the moonlight. His hair, his forehead, his eyes, his mouth, his lips. She still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. She instantly blinked and he was there in the same position.

Adam saw her action and laughed a little yet Cassie jumped. He glanced back at her and said, " You're so jumpy."

Cassie turned and faked a slight laugh. He could tell he made her jumpy. His closeness made her jumpy.

He laughed yet again and said, "You still think you're in a dream. You blinked yet I'm still here."

Cassie was lost for words so she simply nodded, still amazed at his beauty. Cassie soon found part of her voice an asked, "Is this what "Later" meant?"

Adam chuckled, "Two things. Firstly, yes I do believe. I do believe the silver cord connection. I do believe we are soulmates."

Cassie asked, "And the other…?"

Adam chuckled yet again with a twisting side of a darkish smile. The one she'd feared but was so curious about. He answered, " "Later" implied much more than this, Soulmate."

Adam moved his Hand from his intertwining with hers and by her waist and cupped her face. She stared into those lovely silver eyes as he inched forward and pressed his lips against hers. Cassie felt the thrill. She knew how kissing Adam felt but this was more. Her first time had felt like they'd done wrong and a lust for not being near each other. This time it felt real and lovely. It grew and both their pulses raced on against time as their bliss continued. Its intensity increased drastically and soon Cassie broke it. She was breathless. That kiss took every ounce of oxygen she'd had in her. Adam backed up a bit, breathing hard but not as breathless as Cassie.

Adam chuckled and added, "Woah! You are good!"

Cassie smiled and added, "Well you made me breathless! I must say Mr. Conant, you are one good kisser! You really know how to make a girl breathless."

Adam replied softer than ever, "I know how to make you breathless…"

Cassie glanced up, and slipped her hand in his. He looked up at her and saw that she'd understood. Everything about anything. They had a flat understanding but no one needed to hear that the kiss was great and blew both their minds.

Their pulses eased and Cassie slipped her hands around Adam's waist and hugged him. Adam stood their rooted but eventually placed his hands around her forming the perfect shell. The silver cord beamed around them flamboyant as ever but would only be visible to them.

Adam chuckled lightly and whispered while still hugging her, " Later meant much more."

Before Cassie realized, he'd swept her off her feet and lifted her up giggling. She held on to his neck and still laughed. Adam looked into her eyes and saw that she'd wanted him.

Cassie smiled and added, " So what now Mr. Conant?"

Adam looking into her eyes replied, " Now we celebrate us being an official couple."

Cassie asked curiously, "By?"

Adam giggled and added, "By giving you what I've reserved for my one and only Soulmate."

Cassie's eyes opened wide and Adam chuckled. He swayed her a bit as she laughed yet again as he carried her away into the boundaries where their togetherness would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
